


The First Game Night

by lithium223



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Still smiling, Nautica stood up.“Well’s a deal a deal. Next round’s on me.”
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The First Game Night

“Looks like I win again,” Skids said with a wink as he laid down his cards.

Nautica pouted.

“How do you keep winning? You’re cheating,” she replied with playful indignation.

“He’s not,” Nightbeat sighed. “Trust me. I’ve been watching.”

“What for,” Skids teased. “Don’t you trust me?”

“No.”

Nautica giggled at the exchange.

She was glad she accepted this invitation to play cards with Skids, Brainstorm, and Nightbeat. Back home, she always found socializing tiresome and difficult. But these mechs made it so easy.

Who knew that leaving Caminus may have been one of the best choices of her life?

Still smiling, Nautica stood up.

“Well’s a deal a deal. Next round’s on me.”

“Don’t worry about it, Nautica, I got you,” Brainstorm said as he stood next to her and clapped her shoulder.

Nautica’s eyes widened.

“You don’t need to. It’s fine. I don’t mind getting it.”

“It’s fine, really. Just pay me back by kicking his ass,” Brainstorm chuckled while pointing at Skids.

Skids made a rude face at the jet.

“Don’t worry, Stormy. I won’t let you down,” Nautica said as she sat back down. She laced her fingers and stretched them out. “Best 3 out of 5!”

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober no.7: i've got you


End file.
